Sexy Time
|location = Yusuf's Penthouse, Middle Park |target = Buzzard |fail = Wasted Busted Buzzard destroyed |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = High Dive |unlockedby = Chinese Takeout |todo = Get a boat from the marina. Get on board the yacht. Watch out for patrolling boats protecting the yacht. Steal the chopper. Take the chopper to the helipad. Destroy the yacht. Take out the fleeing arms dealers. }} Sexy Time is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the first mission given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Yusuf Amir. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a boat from the marina *Get on board the yacht *Steal the chopper *Take the chopper to the helipad *Destroy the yacht *Take out the fleeing arms dealers *Take the chopper to the helipad '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 6:00 Take 0% damage. Destroy four enemy boats by the player. (Patrol boats count) Enemies *Frickie Van Hardenburg *Arm Dealers Walkthrough Yusuf wants to take an attack helicopter called the Buzzard. This aircraft belongs to a group of arms dealers, and is located on a yacht. Luis makes his way to the boat using Yusuf's speedboat. He infiltrates the yacht without being seen by security, and then steals the helicopter. While Luis is returning to the Yusuf's heliport, Yusuf calls him and requests that he go back and destroy the yacht with the Buzzard, killing Frickie Van Hardenburg in the process. After spectacularly sinking Frickie's yacht, some of the arms dealers flee in speedboats, so the final task is to eliminate them. If you have trouble by taking them out, just follow them, as they will eventually stop on the beach near the Alderney Casino and try to escape on foot. Simply land the Buzzard and kill them. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Murder in the harbor." Mike Whitley:'' ''You said it, Lori. Murder indeed. And in the harbor. It seems not everyone agreed with the government's decision to allow accused arms dealer and alleged war monger and slave trader Frickie Van Hardenburg into the country. Days after he was allowed in by immigration his motor yacht was attacked in a violent incident in the harbor and several members of the senate are now worried that their campaign contributions may dry up. Locals have also gone into a state of panic." Liberty Tree Newspaper "A controversial South African business man was killed in a violent incident in the harbor yesterday. Frickie Van Hardenburg, who had only recently been granted a visa to enter the country was relaxing with pals on a motor yacht, when an assailant attacked and killed him and his friends." "Mr. Van Hardenburg was loved by some and hated by many who accused him of being envolved in all manner of nefarious activities. Having been accused at various points of arms dealing, drug trafficking, slave trading, incest, and supporting repressive regimes, some will not mourn his passing, but many in government enjoyed vacations at his ranch and hunting endangered species on his farm." Public Liberty Online Newspaper "The military industrial complex claims another victim. Notorious agent of death, Frickie Van Hardenburg was killed yesterday, seemingly in the middle of an arms deal. Having only just been allowed a visa to enter the country, the slave trader and arms dealer that human rights groups have been trying to put on trial was himself the victim of horrific violence, after a bloody attack by an unknown assailant on his boat, seemingly killing all on board. This is the kind of violence we expect when the government cares more about weapons than health care. Mr. Van Hardburg who saw himself as a legitimate businessman, but who had links to countless repressive regimes in Africa and the Middle East, and who has been implicated in slave trading in Asia, along with diamond dealing and above all weapons smuggling into conflicts across the globe, who will no doubt mourn his passing and the healthy campaign donations he made." Deaths *Frickie Van Hardenburg - Killed by Luis Lopez when his yacht is destroyed. Gallery Sexy time 3.jpg|Luis destroying the yacht. Video Walkthrough Trivia *﻿"Sexy Time" is a slang term for having sexual intercourse as well as likely being one of the catchphrases of Sacha Baron Cohen's character'' Borat .'' *During multiplayer, it is possible to find the yacht, but it cannot be destroyed. This is probably because in multiplayer, it is regarded as a structure and the script for it to be destroyed has been deleted. *If the player fires the Buzzard's weapons after calling Yusuf, Luis will still taunt as if he were still shooting at the enemies. *If the player fails the mission before the yacht explodes, it will remain available unless the game is saved, allowing the player to explore the yacht. *The radio station played on the yacht is the music from Integrity 2.0 without Lazlow talking. *During the first cutscene, the GTA IV end credits can be seen playing on Yusuf's television. (This can also be seen in the opening cutscene for Caught with your Pants Down). *Frickie's men share the same appearance as Faustin Mafiya and Bulgarin Crime Syndicate members. *In the cutscene, when Yusuf opens the drawer to get the money, you can see Thrust magazine from ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' with the Bullet and Turismo renditions of the game. Navigation }}de:Sexy Time es:Sexy Time pl:Sexy Time Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony